Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall-arresting or fall protection safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus usually includes a safety line interconnected between a support structure and a safety harness donned by a person working in proximity to the support structure. It is important that the safety harness fit properly on the user and that webbing connection joints are designed to aid in the function of the safety harness during a fall event.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for effective safety harness connectors that achieve proper fit for individual users donning the safety harness and is designed to aid in the function of the safety harness during a fall event.